Addicted to Bad Decisions
by Aziraphiel
Summary: There were a million and one problems in his life; Werewolves, psycho killers and girls. Derek applied somewhere in that list too. Good thing Stiles liked solving problems then…
1. Prologue

**Title: **Addicted to Bad Decisions

**Author: **Aziraphiel

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Wolf (unfortunately), all original Characters and Plot belong to MTV and its producers. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!

**Summary: **There were a million and one problems in his life; Werewolves, psycho killers and girls. Derek applied somewhere in that list too. Good thing Stiles liked solving problems then…

* * *

**Prologue **

His eyes burned, similar to when you cut unions and that prickly feeling built up enough that he started to cry. Stiles tried to lift his arm to find that his limb felt heavier than a ton of bricks. In fact, his whole body felt incredibly heavy and sluggish. Not even to mention the splitting headache bursting behind his eyes.

"What is this," Stiles tried to say but it came out as a gurgle.

"Your awake, don't move or you'll feel more pain."

A blurry face came into focus over Stiles blood shot eyes. 'Shit,' he thought as Allison's face came into focus and the gun she had aimed at his head. He rolled his eyes, he wasn't even a werewolf and he still managed to get into more trouble with the supernatural then was commonly necessary.

"I gave you a sedative, it should be wearing off. If you try to move I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head."

Stiles just groaned.

Another figure appeared at her side, Cheshire grin revealing rows of triangle sharp teeth and coal black eyes.

'Fuuck!'

* * *

**A/N: **Hello Readers! Just a couple of things I wanted to say about this fanfic and its future. This story was started way before a mention of a season three. I have no idea what's going to happen in season three of teen wolf and from what they mentioned in the last episode of season 2 – an Alpha pack – I don't think season three will be something I want to look into. MTV is defiantly keeping info about season three locked up tighter than an old woman's jewelry box! Thus this fanfic will not follow the show exactly by the episodes. But it does take place between the four months in the show that passes between the end of season 2 and the start of season three. I also want this story to be in Arc's, the first Arc I'm starting with is called _Antisaint_. Once I'm finished with this Arc I'll go more with the plot from season three if it's completely finished by then. Also I'm trying to make the characters a similar to the ones in the show – hopefully I won't screw up. Don't expect a lot of fluff, this maybe a romance fanfic but I just can't imagine certain characters shitting rainbows and unicorns of love. This story will start out rated T but once things get moving it will change to M. Last but not least please give me reviews because I'm obsessed with Teen Wolf – it's really unhealthy – and I want this to be perfect. I'm also looking for a beta reader so any volunteers?


	2. Master Plan of a Dying Man

**Title: **Addicted to Bad Decisions

**Author: **Aziraphiel

**Summary: **There were a million and one problems in his life; werewolves, crazy killers. Derek applied somewhere in that list too. Good thing Stiles liked solving problems.

**Disclaimer:** I do _**NOT**_ own Teen Wolf. All characters belong to MTV and the show's producers. Don't sue me… Please.

* * *

**Chapter I** – Master Plan of a Dying Man.

His face hurt, it itched and throbbed too from the scabs on his cheek and split lip. How had it come to this? He could still taste the blood in his mouth having gotten beaten so bad. Was this really what he had come to, was he truly so pathetic he couldn't defend himself from an old man. Stiles touched a hesitant hand to his swollen eye.

"OW!"

Apparently it was still tender.

It hadn't been long since Stiles had been released from Gerard's custody, only over three days. He hadn't really been able to talk to Scott since Gerard had run off and Jackson finally experienced his _rebirth_. Jackson had shown up at school as if he'd never been the Kanima and hadn't killed people. In fact he looked brand new and was seemingly at the top of his game. He was himself – a total douche. Having supernatural powers and being a douche just wasn't fair. Stiles went from sometimes being mauled by Derek to sometimes being mauled by Derek and Jackson. Jackson hadn't completely gotten used to his super-strength yet so when he was pushing you into a locker or charging at you top speed during practice on the lacrosse field, it felt like you were being hit with a freight train.

A douchy freight train.

But other then that, life was normal – well as normal as it could be when your best friend was a werewolf – and it was more than a little concerning. Stiles was getting that ill feeling he always got when some girl was walking into a trap in a horror movie, except this wasn't a horror movie, this was real life.

More than a little concerning, his gut hadn't strayed him wrong yet.

Stiles hadn't seen hide or hair of Derek and his motley crew. He knew nothing of what was going on and never before had Stiles felt so alone. It made sense really, he wasn't _pack_ and Scott was to busy now and days because of his heightened popularity and 'girlfriend?'

He'd mostly been left alone to deal with the aftermath with the Kanima. Lydia was back to ignoring him now that Jackson was alive and kicking, Scott was now constantly running off to stalk Allison who Stiles had thought wanted nothing to do with him, and that was basically his group of friends. He really had a big pile of self-conscious bullshit that he needed to clean up. His mind was way to active for a Monday. Stiles had felt fine before that meeting with the guidance councilor after 5th period.

All the things she'd said got him thinking of how unable - useless - he was. Everyday Stiles was getting closer to death. Matt wasn't the only psycho killer in the world and he was more afraid then he'd ever been. Scared for himself and his friends. Stiles didn't have a way to protect himself, not with beings that could heal from a bullet wound within seconds running around. The only thing he could do was hope for rescue, just like he did that night in the pool. Just like he did when he was imprisoned by Gerard.

And even on both occasions he was let down – Scott showing up when he slipped under and the other time he was just let go as bait.

He couldn't even stop himself from kidnapped by an old man.

_An old man!_... who was dying of cancer, had a head of white hair and was human.

'Seriously, what the fuck Stiles!?'

Stiles liked to think that he could handle himself, but in his heart he knew he couldn't. He wasn't Batman, he wasn't even Robin. He was like a faulty hook line on Robins belt. Anyone would tire of being the damsel in distress; one – Stiles wasn't a damsel, he'd checked and he didn't posses lady bits, and two – he wasn't distressed… usually.

Today was just a day of bad thoughts; he was suffering from supernatural trauma and generally too much Adderall. Stiles just wanted to stop thinking, maybe just for a day.

The bell rang overhead signaling the end of another day of high school and Stiles let out a sigh.

Books clutched in his hands and pen between his teeth Stiles was to late to see the body in front of him. He crashed down to the floor, books and notes scattering across the floor. Looking up Stiles took in Jackson and Scott's figures, 'God damn werewolf's and their feather feet.'

Scott was instantly at his side helping him up from the ground, a light huff of a laugh passing his lips. "Shut up," Stiles said, he could feel heat spreading across his chest already.

"Stilinski, we need to talk."

Jackson pursed his lips in distaste, Lydia hanging behind him observing her nails.

"You want to talk to me?"

"That's what I just said-"

"Just making sure," Stiles raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think you associated with lesser beings."

"Cut the bullshit Stilinski, Derek says be at his place by 6," Jackson said with a scowl.

Stiles raised another brow and a smirk slowly came to his face, "Good boy! Taking orders now Jackson."

Jackson growled low in his throat and his eyes glowed blue. Next to Stiles Scott growled eyes glowing yellow before stepping in front of Stiles. Jackson didn't falter a step when he began stalking forward only to have Lydia pull him back with an ice glare at everyone. "Can you all for a moment not behave like children," she said staring at Stiles.

Stiles just opened his mouth, trying to justify himself before Lydia fixed him with a harsher glare and a squeak came forth instead. "That's better," she said before pulling Jackson away. You could hear them arguing as soon as they left the classroom.

Scott turned to Stiles frown on his face, "What?" Stiles asked.

"You shouldn't do that."

"Do what?" Stiles face scrunched up, eyebrows still raised.

"Make jokes and stuff, Jackson still can't control himself and I won't always be here to protect you and stuff."

Scowl lines marked deep in Stiles face, anger bubbling underneath his skin, "I don't need anyone to protect me, I can handle myself." His feet pushed forward ready for a dramatic storm out.

Scott's heavy hand settled on his shoulder, pushing him back. "Dude, calm down, I'm just looking out for you."

The fight trickled from his bones and for a moment and Stiles took a moment to breathe through his nose, he was just tense. Nothing ever riled Stiles up as much as Jackson did – after all he was a total asshole! There was no need for him to start taking his frustration and anger out on Scott. Scott really was just trying to look out at him, no matter how unneeded and embarrassing it was.

"Whats up with you, you're never this... weird."

Stiles barked out a laugh, "Me!? Weird? I thought I was just overly friendly and charming!"

Scott slapped a pat to his back, laughing lightly puppy smile on his face before pulling Stiles out of the classroom.

* * *

It was good to let go of stress, Scott always knew what made him chill – they had weird friend telepathy powers like that. It hadn't taken them long to reach the lacrosse pitch. The sky smelled like rain but with the way both their lives were at the moment; who gave a shit.

Scott clutched his lacrosse stick in his hands, in position tracking Stiles clumsy movements across the field. He had promised not to use his _werepowers_ as Stiles coined it, but it was almost impossible to hold back his reflexes. That, and he just liked to show off sometimes and making Stiles look like his two left feet were switched with baby legs was just too funny to pass up.

Stiles really was pushing him self today, he was actually playing his best, which was pretty good. He was determined to be able to be first line next year. If Stiles could get past his best friend's werepowers he'd defiantly make first line.

By the end of pseudo practice Stiles was well worm and experiencing pains in places that he hadn't known existed and Scott was boasting about child's play.

Stiles pursed his lips, doe eye blinking at Scott with the biggest watery pout he could muster. "Why you so mean to me Scotty?"

Scott threw his hands over his eyes, "Stiles! It's too much, your face is just to… to… UGLY!"

"Oh fuck you Scott!" Stiles yelled watching Scott clutch at his stomach laughing so hard that tears started to blossom at the corners of his eyes.

Stiles hadn't even noticed the full blown grin on his face.

With the light of the day beginning to fade and the euphoria of the moment they didn't detect the tall figure lurking at the edge of the field masked by the trees. The figure scented the air, talons outlining each boys figure before slipping off into the trees.

* * *

**A/N: **Hello! I know it's been awhile, and this chapter is so short it makes me want to hurl. I'm so sorry but i'm working two jobs and I'm taking summer courses. I'm dying of stress and I really need some hot guys, chocolate and a foot massage. Other then that, I know exactly where I'm going with this story and that makes me very excited because usually I start a fic and never finish because I get tired with the idea. Anyways I season three of teen wolf has officially started and shit has already hit the fan, and Jacksons gone - thats good because I wanted to cut a bitch every time his face was on screen. I will try to update more often, I really want this story to do well and with all the crazy ideas in my mind writers block won't be a problem, however getting them typed out and uploaded is my main concern. I had the finished product of this chapter saved on my usb for a couple of days. (-.-)

That's really all I have to say!

Review please so I can hear your thoughts.


End file.
